Social networks provide web-based services that allow users of a particular network to connect and interact with other users of the network. Typically, social networks can be categorized into one of two categories: public social networks, or enterprise social networks. A user in the network may choose to share information about himself or herself with other users through a user profile. For enterprise social networks, a user may further be able to share work related information through a user profile, such as meetings, projects or other professional activities in which the user is participating, etc.